RAIJ
by Takeshi1225
Summary: A dark day has fallen Beacon, or at least for those with low grades. Young warriors with potential are expelled through a law passed by a new member on the council, Jacques Schnee. Jaune, sadly, is one of these students, but he refuses to let this be the end of the line. Instead with new conviction, Jaune forms a team to prove the flaw of this new law and to inspire new comers.


RAIJ

First I want to say thank you for reading this. Second, for those who have read Arc to D'arc, my first RWBY story, the semblance unlocked in that one is not going to be the same in this. In fact I was feeling that Jaune semblance in here should be the same in An Arc to the Past. Just giving you all the heads up.

Well, let's go!

 **Chapter 1: Jaune Arc, you're expelled**

Inside an office, President Schnee was contemplating on the future of his company. He never admitted it, but he was worried about his youngest daughter. His legacy.

Ever since Winter joined up with Atlesian Military, she had been out of reach since her drive is to advance in the military, meaning that she won't be heiress to his company, leaving that to his youngest daughter Weiss, but he's been feeling that she might end up like her sister.

He always had a feeling a worry since she decided to be a Huntress. He didn't know where this came from. She just went to him and announced her desire to be one. He wanted to oppose it, but Winter was there to support her and later his council. Sadly he agreed with her point of having Weiss getting stronger, better, gaining knowledge as a Huntress which would advance the company and give it a better image.

He agreed, albeit reluctantly. Although now she has been ignoring him. It angered him. He could feel it. She's being rebellious. He needed to find a way to make sure she was ending up on the right path.

And he found it.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Schnee spoke.

In came his secretary.

"It is done sir." His secretary spoke. Schnee smiled.

(

!

Jaune was sent flying into a wall, bouncing off it and falling to the ground. Jaune groaned as Cardin laughed in victory.

"Winner, Cardin Winchester." Ms. Goodwitch announced.

"Like there was any doubt." Cardin said as he left the arena. Jaune moaned as he got up from the floor.

He left the arena as the bell rang. His team met up with him before he could make it to the locker room.

"Jaune, are you alright? How many fingers am I holding up?" Nora asked as she put up three.

"Uh… four?" Jaune said as he head his dizzy head.

"Close enough." Nora said with a shrug.

"You did better Jaune. You made Cardin lose more than half his aura level." Pyrrha said to boost Jaune's confidence after his defeat.

"Thanks Pyrrha. I'm gonna go change." Jaune said as he went back inside the locker room to get dressed in his uniform.

Once out walked to the lunchroom to refuel his body he heard something from a few people.

"So does this mean Weiss owns us too?" A boy asked making Jaune stop and listen.

"Nah. President Schnee just owns the land that Beacon is connected to, doesn't mean Ice Queen owns us. Although I heard he is now part of the Vale city council." Another young man said.

"That scares me." A girl said.

Jaune raised an eyebrow to this.

'Weiss' dad owns Beacon's land now?' Jaune thought as he continued on.

Once making it to the cafeteria and getting his lunch, Jaune sat down with the others.

"So Weiss, congratulations." Juane said earning everyone's attention.

"On what exactly?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow as she drank her coffee.

"You know, your dad now owns part of Vale, along with the land Beacon's on. I heard it from some people." Jaune said shocking everyone, but no one more than Weiss.

"Excuse me!" Weiss shot up from her seat. "What else did you hear!?" Weiss demanded answers.

"Well, I heard he's now part of the city council." Jaune said with his hands up.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no!" Weiss left the table as she took out her phone and headed outside the cafeteria.

"I take it she's not happy at all." Ruby said as everyone was surprised and concerned about Weiss' behavior.

(

!

Jaune was now laying on his bed as he stared at the roof with his hands behind his head. He had went to talk to Weiss to see if she was fine. All he got as an answer was a very rude 'I'm fine! Now leave me be!'

Jaune sighed. That girl can be so cold. Although, he has never seen the ice princess so stressed out. Is it because of her father? Was he really that bad? He hoped not.

Jaune decided to take a walk, so he got out of bed and went out the door.

"I can't believe this! It's the end of Beacon!" Weiss exclaimed behind the doors of her dorm. Jaune looked to the door as he moved in closer to listen better.

"It couldn't be that bad, could it?" Ruby questioned.

"You don't know my father. None of you do! He'll turn Vale into his own little company. No one will be safe. He basically own Beacon now!" Weiss raised her voice.

"Please, with Ozpin and Goodwitch running the place, he will never have a say." Yang said.

"Trust me, he will. He always gets the final word. The only time I ever saw him never get his way was when I was allowed to come here to be a huntress. Beacon is doomed." Weiss said in a gloomy tone which worried Jaune.

"Are you really that afraid of your father?" Blake asked.

"No. Yes, but I'm mostly afraid of what he might do next." Weiss said.

Jaune pulled back and gulped. If Weiss was afraid, then so was he. Jaune decided to leave and go for that walk.

(

!

A room with a circular table in the center had numerous people sitting in it. They all looked older, like in their forties and fifties.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I'd like to introduce everyone to the newest member of our council. Jacques Schnee." An old man said as he gestured towards the Schnee with people clapping.

"Thank you chairman. Since introductions are over I wish to bring to people's attention a very beneficial idea to the table." Mr. Schnee said.

(

!

The next morning, Jaune got up, yawned, took a shower, ate breakfast and got ready for the day. When he, his team and Team RWBY were heading to Port's class, Jaune heard something.

"You should have heard him." Jaune stopped as he turned to a pair of third year boys talking. "I was right there. I came to Ozpin's office to ask to be put in a different class so I wouldn't have to hear Professor Port's lectures again, when I heard him go ballistic! Some new guy in the council had this new law passed that's going to shell shock Beacon." One guy said.

"What was it?" The other asked.

"I didn't get to hear. I heard footsteps heading my way so I bolted, but I heard it had something to do with the students."

Jaune didn't like the sound of that.

"Jaune." Jaune turned to see Pyrrha grab his shoulder. "Come on, we have to hurry or we'll be late for class." The scarlet warrior said as she dragged Jaune along.

'New guy at the council. Are they talking about Weiss' father?' Jaune wondered.

(

!

Jaune fell to his bed as he groaned in pain.

'Another day, another beating by Cardin.' Jaune thought.

"How are you feeling Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"Riddled with pain." Jaune mumbled into his pillow.

"Don't worry Jaune, I'm sure you'll kick Cardin's butt someday." Nora said with a smile. "Go for his legs." She whispered as she leaned in. Suddenly there was loud crying heard making Team JNPR look up as Nora went to the window. "Wow. There are a few people crying down there." Nora said. The others joined her as they looked out the window to see students crying with most on their knees.

"Oh my, this looks terrible. I wonder what happened." Pyrrha wondered.

'Oh no. Don't tell me it has to do with that.' Jaune thought with a frown. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Nora cheered as she ran towards the door and opened it to reveal Ms. Goodwitch. "Oh~! Ms. Goodwitch. How… good it is to see you." Nora said trying to pull off a brave grin.

"Mr. Arc, I must speak with you." Glynda said.

"Um… okay." Jaune said as he headed out the door. Once out he followed Glynda to the end of the hall. "So, um… what is it you need to talk about?" Jaune asked, Ms. Goodwitch having her back to him. Glynda took a deep breath in through her nose then out through her mouth.

"Jaune. I'm just coming out to say this." Glynda said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Jaune looked to her with questioning eyes. She finally turned to him and said. "Jaune Arc… you are hereby expelled from Beacon."

Time stopped. Not a sound was made. The world went silent.

Jaune's eyes were wide and filled with disbelief and sadness.

"W… What?" Jaune asked with his voice cracking.

"I said that you are expelled from Beacon." Glynda repeated.

"But… but why? What did I do? D-Does this have to do with my transcript?" Jaune asked as he was feeling his heart wrench.

"No, no. Transcripts?" Glynda narrowed her eyes, but then sighed. "It has nothing to do with that. It has to do with another matter. I'm afraid because of your lack of skills, you will be sent back home first thing tomorrow morning." Glynda said with her eyes closed.

"NO!" Jaune immediately latched onto Goodwitch shocking her. "You can't do this! Please! I can't leave! My friends are here!" Jaune exclaimed with desperation.

"I am aware of that. They will stay, but I'm afraid-"

"No, Please! I can do better! Just don't send me away! I can't go back home! I just can't!" Jaune cried. His team and Team RWBY poked their heads out their doors as they saw Jaune latching onto Goodwitch. "Please… I just can't. I don't wanna go." Jaune said as he rest his head against Glynda shoulder, staining her shirt as he cried. Glynda felt horrible. Her face truly etched in sadness. She had suddenly done something unthinkable when it came to her. She hugged him. Teams JNPR and RWBY were shocked as she hugged the crying Jaune.

"I'm sorry Jaune, but my hands are tied." Glynda said with remorse. Jaune cried onto her shoulder, feeling all hope lost. "Tonight you must pack your things and come to the ballroom. You and the others will be sleeping there for the night." Glynda said as she pulled back. She turned and left, but inside her heart was hurting.

Jaune stood there in silence, letting his tears fall.

His team and RWBY came out and made their way to him.

"Jaune… what's wrong?" Pyrrha asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Jaune stayed silent for a moment or two before finding his voice.

"Team JNPR is going to need a new leader." Jaune said shocking everyone.

(

!

"Expelled!? No way!" Yang screamed. They were all in the courtyard, where Jaune was sitting on a bench with his baggage next to him. "I mean, I know you're not the best here, but-"

"Yang!" Ruby shouted causing her older sister to flinch. "Jaune, we feel bad." Ruby said with a sad face.

"I know." Jaune said. "But at least I'm not alone." He said as he noticed some students in the courtyard taking it hard.

"All this because of being slow learners? What is Ozpin thinking!?" Yang protested with fury.

"It's not Ozpin's fault." Jaune said getting a look from the others. "Earlier, I heard these two guys talking about this new guy on the council making a law that Ozpin was angry about. It has to be his fault, not Ozpin's." Jaune said.

"A person from the Vale council?" Ren questioned with shock.

"Okay, whoever it is, I'm breaking their legs!" Nora shouted.

"I have a hunch who it might be, but I don't want to point fingers." Jaune said.

"Oh quit it Jaune! It's fine. I know it was my father's doing. You don't have to spare my feelings." Weiss said.

"Weiss? What was your father thinking!?" Yang said.

"Why do you think I was worried about this whole thing in the first place? I knew he was going to do something, but this." Weiss crossed her arms as she glared to the side.

"Why are you angry?" Jaune asked.

"Because this is wrong!" Weiss said.

"But don't you say screw ups like me should have never come to Beacon in the first place? Isn't this want you wanted?" Jaune asked. Weiss' mouth gaped. She want to protest, she want to tell that stupid little Arc that he was wrong… but she couldn't. He was right. This is exactly what she had wanted since day one, but now that it's actually happening, she feels terrible. Weiss looked to the side as she rubbed her arm and her foot slid side to side.

"I'm sorry Jaune. No matter what I said, I never wanted this to happen." Weiss said.

"It's alright. I deserve it anyway. I only got into Beacon because I sent in a fake transcript." Jaune confessed shocking everyone but Pyrrha.

"Whoa." Nora said in shock.

"Jaune." Ruby spoke his name in disbelief and concern.

"I never took you for the rebel type." Yang said.

"Cardin said something like that." Jaune said.

"Ew." Yang said with disgust.

"I didn't even deserve to be here or hold these." Jaune said gesturing to Croceas Mors. "I never went to combat school, and I always sucked at fighting. I was just some stupid dork who wanted to be a hero." Jaune said.

"Jaune… why did you want to be a hero?" Pyrrha asked. Jaune stayed silent as he thought over his reason.

"This one time… a Grimm invaded my village. It caused some havoc. I saw it go after a family. I wanted to do something, so I charged at him, but I got sent flying. My mom came in time to kill it, but… we were too late. It had attack this little girl and now… she can't see a thing anymore." Jaune said shocking everyone. "That was the worst day of my life. I always thought, maybe if I was stronger, I would have saved her. She would be able to see… even her baby sister whose face she never got to see. I made a promise on that day that I would become strong. I didn't want to be on the sidelines and get batted away like that again. I wanted to be strong to protect people, even if it meant I had to die. I just wanted to be a hero, so I can make sure nothing like that ever happened again." Jaune said.

Everyone looked to Jaune with a new found respect.

"Being a hero. Guess it sounds dorky." Jaune said.

"No Jaune." Ruby went to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I think it's a great goal, and you should keep going after it." Ruby said with a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks." Jaune said, but he did not smile. "Anyway, I better go. It's getting late." Jaune said as he picked up his bags."

"Let me help." Ruby insisted.

"Allow me as well." Pyrrha said.

"No. It's fine. I can handle it." Jaune said as he walked away, heading towards the ballroom, a sad aura surrounding him.

'But I want to spend more time with you.' Ruby and Pyrrha thought with melancholic expressions.

(

!

Jaune lied awake in his sleeping bag, looking up at the ceiling. He couldn't get much sleep. Who could blame him?

His mind kept thinking about what his family would say.

 _Expelled for being weak? An Arc is never weak! You shouldn't have been slacking on your studies Jaune!_

 _Oh honey, I know it hurts, but things happen for a reason. Being a Huntsman is too much of a dangerous responsibility. You just weren't… cut out for it._

 _See, I told you that the Hunter's life wasn't for you Jaune. It's too much for you little brother._

 _Bro, why are you back so soon? Are you a Huntsman now!?_

Jaune groaned as he covered his face with his pillow. He wasn't looking forward to going back home so early.

(

!

The next morning came. The students who were expelled were waiting for their bullheads to take them home.

Ozpin watched the students with somber eyes. Today is truly the saddest day at Beacon.

"Did you count them all?" Ozpin asked Glynda.

"Yes. Twice." Glynda said.

"Alright." Ozpin said as he drank his coffee.

"How many have you had today?" Glynda asked.

"Enough to kill a normal person." Ozpin said bluntly. Glynda's eyes softened. This is Ozpin's way of drowning the guilt. She hated when he did this to himself.

"Professor Ozpin!" Ozpin and Glynda turned to see Team RWBY and what was left of Team JNPR march towards them. "We want answers!" Yang exclaimed pointing to him.

"Yang, show respect!" Glynda scolded her fellow blonde, but Ozpin raised a hand making her cease.

"Go on." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

"Why are you allowing this!? I thought you'd fight to keep these students here!?" Yang shouted.

"Professor Ozpin had no choice in the matter." Glynda said.

"Actually I did have a choice in the matter."

"No, you didn't. They threatened to fire you and have Schnee run the school." Glynda said.

"Wait." Weiss walked pass Yang as she was now in front of Ozpin. "Who threatened you to be replaced by my father?" Weiss asked.

"The council of Vale. Your father had their support. The law was passed to expel those with low grade marks. I refused to allow it to happen, but since sadly Beacon is government own property, they owned the school, so I had a choice. I sadly took the lesser of two evils." Ozpin said.

"Lesser? The students are leaving." Yang said.

"Which would have happened anyway if I had been let go. I choice to follow orders because I refused to let this school be run by that man." Ozpin said narrowing his eyes.

"Why is my father doing this?" Weiss asked.

"The matter wasn't brought up. Your guess is as good as ours Ms. Schnee." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Isn't there any way to stop this?" Blake asked.

"I'm afraid not. Unless you'd like to go up against the government." Ozpin said. "I'm sorry everyone."

The two teams felt saddened. Ruby then noticed Jaune making his way over.

"Jaune!" Ruby sped towards him and hugged him, shocking the blonde. Ruby looked up to see Jaune blushing. "You okay?" She asked as she pulled away.

"Y-yeah, it's just, I've never been hugged by a pretty girl before." Jaune said.

"Oh. Well there's a first for everything." Ruby said with a smile as her cheeks blushed.

"Jaune!" Nora ran at him and hugged him. "Don't go! We'll miss you!" Noa said with teary eyes.

"Sorry Nora, but I have to." Jaune said as he patted her back.

"Jaune." Jaune looked to Ren who stood quietly until he put his fist to his chest. "It was an honor fighting alongside you." Ren said with a boy.

"Thanks Ren." Jaune said with a smile as Nora pulled back.

"I still can't believe you're leaving." Nora said as she sobbed.

"Yeah, you and me both." Jaune said with a sad smile. He then noticed Pyrrha walking towards him. "Pyrrha, um… I'm sorry. I guess you're going to need a new partner." Jaune said with a frown, but then she hugged him.

"No one will ever be a better partner than you." Pyrrha said with teary eyes then she kissed him on the cheek making him blush red a she pulled away.

"Uh… w-wow, um, thanks." Jaune said as he was feeling flustered.

"Take care of yourself Jaune." Blake said.

"Thanks. I'll do my best." Jaune said with a smile. He really wished he could have gotten to know Blake more. He could deal with Ren and those two had the strong silent type thing in common.

"Jaune." Jaune turned to see Weiss facing him. "I wish to apologize for all this mess."

"Why? It's not your fault." Jaune said.

"As the heiress to the Schnee Dust Corporation, I must also be accountable for anything the current owner is responsible for." Weiss said with her head held up high.

"I don't remember that in your pamphlet." Ruby said.

"Ruby! Shush!" Weiss scolded her leader. "And thank you for reading the pamphlet."

"Weiss, it's not your fault. None of this is." Jaune reasoned.

"Will you stop saying that!? I have a gut feeling that my father had did this in response to my desire of being a huntress so sadly this also makes me accountable." Weiss said.

"Uh-"

"If you continue to argue with me, then I will freeze that tongue of yours." Weiss said with a twitching eyebrow.

"Apology accepted." Jaune said with his hands up in defense.

"No!"

"Huh?"

"You're not supposed to forgive me! I've been mean to you since day one and now I'm most likely the reason you've been kicked out! How could you forgive me so easily!?" Weiss yelled.

"I guess it's just in my nature." Jaune said before looking over to see Cardin laughing at the 'loser' students. "Most of the time." He said with dull eyes. "Besides, we're friends." Jaune said with a smile. Weiss' eyes widened as she stared at him.

"We're friends? You consider me a friend?" Weiss questioned, shocked by his statement. "Are you serious!? After everything I've done to you! Belittle you! Insult you! Treated you like scum and you still consider me a friend!?" Weiss yelled.

"Yes." Jaune simply said. Suddenly Weiss hugged him shocking everyone.

"Why'd you have to be so sweet?" Weiss said with tears in her eyes. Jaune smiled as he hugged her back.

"Guess it's just part of my charm." Jaune said with a smile.

Once they separated, Jaune was ready to move out.

"Oh, I can't let you go out like this." Yang said feeling bad. She marched right up to Jaune, grabbed him and laid a big long kiss on his lips as she did the old fashion dip move on him, shocking everyone, causing their jaws to drop. Once done, she pulled up and let a shocked and dazed Jaune go.

"Uh… what was that?" Jaune questioned still feeling dazed.

"That was your first kiss Vomit Boy. Treasure it." Yang said with a smirk.

"Will do." Jaune said with a grin. "Wait, I'm confused, given the circumstance am I in heaven or hell?" Jaune questioned. Everyone just laughed at his statement.

Ozpin smiled at the scene.

"Oh, Mr. Ozpin." Ozpin looked to see Jaune looking to him. "I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me." Jaune said as he bowed to Ozpin. "You too Ms. Goodwitch." Jaune said bowing to her as well surprising her. "Oh and uh, about my transcripts-"

"Mr. Arc, do you really believe I wouldn't have noticed." Ozpin said shocking Jaune. "I accepted you in prior to today's events because I saw potential in you. You were brave enough to put in a fake transcript, and come here."

"Fake transcripts!?" Glynda raised her voice and narrowed her eyes at a now frightened Jaune, but Ozpin brought his hand up to stop her.

"You stayed even though you were everyone's punching bag and you learned from your experience here, getting better at fighting and you had become an exceptional leader. I had seen much potential in you. I've wanted to see how you would have turned out in the end along with Ruby, Mr. Arc." Ozpin said.

"Really?" Jaune said with wide eyes.

"Don't give up Jaune. I'm sure you'll make a great Huntsman someday." Ozpin said with a smile. Jaune stared at him, before smiling.

"Thank you Mr. Ozpin." Jaune thanked the headmaster with a nod.

"Come on." Yang said as she wrapped her arm around Jaune neck, putting him in a headlock as she dragged him away.

"Wait, where are we going?" Jaune asked.

"We're going to have one last meal together. Team RWBY and JNPR." Yang said as the others agreed and followed.

"No food fights!" Glynda called out.

"Got it." Yang said in response as she waved goodbye.

Ozpin and Glynda were left alone, watching the retreating forms of the two teams.

"I've always liked those kids." Ozpin said then taking a sip of his coffee.

"Me too." Glynda said with a smile as Ozpin looked at her. "Don't tell anyone I said that." Glynda warned with a glare, but Ozpin just smiled. Ozpin then noticed a young man with dark green hair carrying a white long and large suitcase in one hand, which seemed to be impossible on how easy he was carrying it considering his size.

'Poor young soul. You had a true talent that would have brought you far into a successful life.' Ozpin thought with somber eyes as he looked from the young man to Jaune. 'Dammit Schnee. If only you could see what I can.'

(

!

After having his last meal with his friends, Jaune said goodbye as they all headed for class and he headed for the landing site.

Jaune made it to find that all the students were gone. Well, all except for one. He spotted a young man most likely around his age, but was shorted than him, with dark hair with a tint of green, bangs over his forehead and some spikey strands protruding from the nape of his neck. He wore a dark green long coat and had a whit dress shirt underneath, complete with tie, and for bottoms he wore black slacks with black with white sneakers.

Jaune stared at the kid for a moment, before sitting on his luggage and wait for the next bullhead to come. He had his last meal at Beacon with his friends that soon turned into a food fight. Sure, Glynda warned them, but Yang and Nora couldn't resist, especially since it was a special occasion. Although he wouldn't call being kicked out of Beacon a special occasion.

So after all was said and done, he went to clean himself up and came here. Apparently now he and the other student are the only ones left to leave.

Jaune tapped his foot as he waited for the bullhead. He decided to listen to his music. Taking out his scroll, plugging in a pair of headphones, he scrolled down the list of his music to find a good song.

"Jaune!" Jaune looked over only to be tackled down to the ground. Jaune looked down to see Ruby hugging him.

"Ruby? What's wrong?" Jaune asked.

"Nothing." Ruby said as she got off him, letting him sit up. "I just wanted to come see you before you left."

"Really?" Jaune questioned.

"Yes." Ruby said as she looked down to the side as she rubbed her arm.

"Not that I'm not happy, but why?" Jaune asked.

"Duh, because you were my first friend here! I just wanted to spend a little more time with you before you go." Ruby said. Jaune blushed with a surprised look upon his face, but then he smiled as he got up and offered his hand to Ruby. Ruby smiled as she took it and he lifted her up.

"Thanks Ruby." Jaune said with a smile. Ruby smiled back, but then she noticed Jaune's scroll on the floor.

"Oops. Sorry." Ruby said as she bent down and grabbed his scroll, only to notice his songs. "You like Casey Lee Williams!? She's my favorite artist!" Ruby cheered with an excited grin.

"Yeah. I've always loved her and her father Jeff Williams." Jaune said with a smile.

"Can we listen to some songs?" Ruby begged with shining hopeful eyes.

"I think I got time." Jaune said smiling as he and Ruby sat down on his luggage and put one of each headphones in one of their ears.

"Which one should we listen to first?" Ruby asked.

"How about 'I May Fall'." Jaune suggested.

"Oh, I love that one!" Ruby said with a huge smile as she tapped the title and it started.

The two enjoyed listening to the song, all the while the boy with dark with green hair was looking at them. He wished he had someone that would sit with him while he waited for the bullhead to arrive. He just looked down to his feet and sighed.

"So what other songs do you like from Casey?" Ruby asked.

"Well, my favorite of theirs is 'Not Fall In Love With You'. I don't know why, but I really like that song. Guess it's because I want to find someone like that."

"Crazy and cool?" Ruby questioned with a smirk.

"She doesn't have to be crazy, but cool is definitely welcomed." Jaune said as he smiled at Jaune. The two smiled at each other as they listened to their song. They sat in silence as they listened. After it was done, Ruby scanned through the list of songs labeled under 'Jeff Williams' the composer of the songs. She smiled as she pressed a songs and when it started, Jaune's eyes widened a bit before he turned to Ruby who just smiled at him.

"You said it was your favorite." Ruby said still smiling with Jaune gladly returning one of his own.

"You are my star. You ae the one. You make me smile when the world comes undone. You are the one who sweeps me off my feet~!" Jaune sang making Ruby giggled. "You totally rock! You're crazy and cool. Everything's all that I love about you. Girl of my dreams you would make my life complete~. But you're a distant dream to me~." Ruby's smile widened as she stared at Jaune and decided to sing along with him.

"Then I know and I know that you're- Oh! That you're out of my league! How could I ever be~?

What am I supposed to do~? Just sit here and not fall in love with you~?

Can I do anything to conceal it?

Can I lock up my heart and not feel it?

Try to hide from the fact that there's no turning back

I'm in love~!"

The two sang together. The dark haired boy listened to them and tapped his feet. They weren't half bad. He wondered what the song was called. They said it before, but he wasn't really paying attention.

Suddenly the bullhead landed on the landing pad which meant it was time to go.

"Oh crap. It's here." Jaune said.

"Aw~, right when we were getting to the good part." Ruby whined with a pout. Jaune had to stop the song as he took back his headphones, wrapped it around his phone and stood up along with Ruby as he pocketed it.

"Guess this is it." Jaune said.

"Yeah~." Ruby said with disappointment. The two were standing there awkwardly, one rubbing the back of his head and the other with her hands behind her back as she twisted her foot.

"Ruby…" Jaune started.

"Yeah?" Ruby looked up at him.

Jaune stared down at her for a few moments.

"I'm gonna miss you." Jaune admitted. Suddenly Ruby hugged Jaune.

"Me too." Ruby said with sadness. Jaune hugged her back, not wanting to let go; not wanting to leave. Sadly they had to separate. Jaune grabbed his bags and lifted them.

"Well… I'll be seeing you. Hopefully." Jaune said with a nod before he turned and headed for the bullhead. "Hello hours of vomiting." Jaune said with a frown as he was about to board the bullhead.

"Jaune!" Jaune stopped and turned to see Ruby sped her way up to him with her semblance. "Will you… will you call?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"You know, stay in touch." Ruby elaborated.

"Oh. Of course. Don't want to never hear from Ruby Rose again, after all." Jaune said as he with a smile.

"Great! I don't want to lose my best friend." Ruby said with a smile and blush. Jaune smiled at her, happy to know that he was her best friend.

"Me too." Jaune said. The two then hugged one last time, before Jaune picked up his luggage and boarded the bullhead.

Once Jaune boarded the bullhead, the hatch closed and the vehicle levitated off the ground and flew off, leaving Ruby there, staring at its retreating for as it travelled far.

Ruby had sad eyes as she watched the bullhead take her friend, no, her best friend, away.

"Take care Jaune." Ruby softly said with sad eyes as she shed a tear.

(

!

Jaune was bent over, hurling in the toilet inside the bullhead.

The only other passenger aboard the bullhead sat in silence, but as he listened to Jaune's torment, his heart wrenched and his gut was getting twisted.

"Oh Monty, why me!?" Jaune screamed as he vomited more. "Stupid motion sickness."

The dark haired young man had enough.

Jaune continued to throw up, feeling like he could die. Suddenly he felt a hand on his back making him turn to see a pill extended to him.

"Take it." Jaune looked up to see it was the dark hair teen. "It'll make you feel better. Trust me." The dark with green haired teen said. Jaune, not even bothering to consider any consequences, immediately took the pill and popped it in his mouth as then he was given a glass of water to drink it with. Once he down it, he panted with tired, droopy eyes, but then he blinked as he actually felt better.

"Hey… I feel better. I feel way better!" Jaune said with a smile as he then stood up. "Hey! I don't feel sick anymore!" Jaune cheered. "What was that?" Jaune asked turning to the shorter teen.

"It was a special medication I developed at my stay in Beacon. You weren't the only one with motion sickness. Trust me." The teen said with a small smile.

"Well that's good to know. Now I at least know I was the only Vomit boy. Unless the rest were only girls." Jaune said.

"No, there were others. Like Cardin Winchester."

"Cardin 'pain in the butt' Winchester has motion sickness?" Jaune questioned before he then laughed.

"Crazy, right?" The darker haired teen said.

"Crazy? More like perfect karma!" Jaune said as he then was letting out a fit of laughter. Once he was done, he had to wipe a tear away as he followed the other teen out of the bathroom. "By the way, what's your name?" Jaune asked.

"Alexander Hephaestus Willard, but people just call me Reebok. Don't know why." Reebok introduced himself.

"Reebok. Well it sounds cool." Jaune said.

"Thanks." Reebok said as he took his seat with Jaune deciding to join him.

"So how come I've never seen you around Beacon?" Jaune asked.

"I usually spend time in the forge rooms or my own dorm." Reebok said.

"You're a weapon's builder?" Jaune asked.

"That's right. I can't stop. Whenever I get an idea in my head I just can't help, but want to make it into a reality. Whether it be weapons or… this world." Reebok said as he then turned away.

"Is that why you came to Beacon?" Jaune asked.

"Pretty much." Reebok said as he then looked out the window. "I… I wanted two things. To make my name known as the greatest weapons builder there ever was. And… to make my brother proud. He was a huntsman before." Reebok said.

"Before?" Jaune questioned.

"He… he didn't come back." Reebok said.

"Oh." Jaune said. Staying silent for the moment, Jaune decided to change the subject. "So, um… what weapons have you built?"

"Oh a whole bunch! Machine gun combat knives. Arnis twin portable rifles. Bazooka war hammer."

"Damn." Jaune said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I could build them all!" Reebok exclaimed with a smile.

"Then… why are you here?" Jaune asked.

"Oh… it's because… I sucked on the field. Well, technically anyway." Reebok answered.

"Technically?" Jaune questioned.

"Truth is, I'm an expert on the field with weaponry. Give me a gun and I'll blow any Grimm away, and I'm pretty good using the close combat weapons, but I excel better with fire arms. Although the problem is, when I use one, my mind wants to switch to another. I'm not good using just one weapon, I want to use them all. Pistols, revolvers, sniper rifles, assault rifles, shotguns, bazookas, grenade launchers, etc. Heck that's why I built this!" Reebok grabbed his white case, showing it to Jaune.

"You're case? You mean that doesn't contain your clothes?" Jaune asked.

"No, that one does." Reebok said gesturing to a duffle back a bit away from them. "This… is my greatest creation. The Commander in Chief. I have made it so it can turn into any weapon imaginable. And some other useful things."

"This thing?" Jaune questioned.

"Yeah. You see… when I thought about it… I could never have any ordinary weapon, because my instincts change to wanting to use another. I just kept on getting hurt on the battlefield since I'm not really good with any one weapon. So, for the rest of my time at Beacon, I have been design this. A work of art that can became any weapon I choose, or any supportive items. Its default mode is this briefcase so I could carry it anywhere easily." Reebok explained as he smiled down at his creation.

"That sounds difficult to use." Jaune said.

"Not at all." Reebok then turned around as he pulled the collars of his jacket and dress shirt down to show a green glow in the nape of Reebok's neck.

"What the hell?" Jaune questioned with shock.

"I designed this special device that is connected to my brain stem, allowing me to telepathically send my commands into C.I.C. If I want it to become a grenade launcher, all I need to do is think and-" suddenly the long white briefcase changed into a silver and white grenade launcher shocking Jaune. "Simple as that." Reebok said with a smile.

"That's… that's… how did you even get it in there?" Jaune asked, referring to the device in Reebok's neck.

"I had help from Seymour." Reebok answered. Before Jaune could ask, a slot from the side of the briefcase opened as a flying device came out.

"You rang sir?" The flying robot asked.

"Seymour, I was just explaining about your assistance with the neural device. This is my new friend, Jaune." Reebok said as he introduced Jaune.

"It's an honor to meet my master's new friend." Seymour said as he tilted forward. His own way of bowing.

Seymour was a little flying device that had the head of a semi oval sphere with grass green markings on it along with two grass green circles and a long bottom piece that kind of resembled a handle to grip in your hand.

"You don't have to call me master, remember? You're my friend." Reebok said.

"I understand, but it's a habit that's difficult to kick sir. You did create me." Seymour said.

"How… huh?" Jaune said not being able to form a proper sentence.

"Seymour is a helper I created when I was younger. I just get in the zone when creating something for too long that I occasionally forget to eat." Reebok said with embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head.

"This… this is amazing! Dude, this could change things! Not just Beacon, but Vale, the Four Kingdoms, all of Remnant! This is pure genius!" Jaune exclaimed with amazement surprising Reebok, but also lifting his spirits to great heights. "But… why were you… you know…" Reebok sighed.

"Like I said before, my records on the battlefield were very poor. Despite defeating numerous Grimm, my inability to use just one weapon instead of multiple kept me from earning good scores. I did well in class, especially Doctor Oobleck's classes, but my battle records became my crutch. Technically my grades were bad, so that explains why I am here."

"But the Commander in Chief-"

"Was made too late. I had just finished it recently, but before I could show what she can do…" Reebok could finish. He developed a melancholic expression. Jaune looked with sad eyes, but then he rested his hand on Reebok's shoulder making the dark hair teen turn towards Jaune.

"Well they were dumb to let you go." Jaune said with a supporting smile. It worked as Reebok smiled back at him, grateful to have him with him.

"By the way Jaune, I was wondering… what is your weapon?" Reebok asked.

"Oh." Jaune took out his sword and unfolded his shield, revealing Corcea Mors making Reebok gasp.

"You're an Arc." Reebok said with amazement.

"Y-yeah. You could tell just by my weapon?" Jaune questioned.

"Of course! Crocea Mors. The great weapon wielded by Arthur Arc during the Great War. A classic." Reebok said in amazement.

"Wow. You really are a fan of weapons." Jaune said with a smile.

"Well even if I didn't, who wouldn't know the Arc family symbol?" Reebok said point to the two gold crescent moons.

"A lot more people than you think." Jaune said.

"So your father passed it down to you." Reebok said with a smile.

"… Not really. I kind of… took it and bolted." Jaune said with a frown.

"Oh."

"Honestly… I don't feel I deserve it. Not just because I feel unworthy, although I am, but because… I don't feel it's for me." Jaune said looking at the blade and shield. "I feel like…"

"Another weapon calls your name?" Reebok added.

"Not how I would put it, but better." Jaune said. "Maybe Crocea Mors isn't the one for me."

"Then let me!"

"Huh?" Jaune turned to Reebok with wide eyes.

"Allow me to make your new weapon!" Reebok exclaimed with new determination.

"My new…"

"It could be a sword. No! The King of Swords!" Reebok said as he was envisioning it now.

"Excalibur." Jaune said making Reebok turn to him. "The King of Swords. Excalibur." Jaune said looking high.

"Perfect. Strong, powerful."

"Long, thick, yet cuts through the air swiftly."

"Shining white and gold!"

"The mere look of it spells intimidation and authority, and scream strength, power and justice!"

"Can mow down any Grimm in its path!"

"A sword that everyone would desire."

"And changes!"

"Changes?" Jaune turned to him with wide eyes.

"Yeah! Into a gun, like-"

"A shotgun." Jaune said making Reebok turn to him. "A powerful one."

"Yes. Shooting with great force! And… and… actually there's more I want it to do, but with the technology that I have, I don't think I could have it shoot fire, electricity, wind and plasma all in one." Reebok said. "Oh! I'll make mods!"

"Mods?" Jaune questioned.

"Add ons. You know, pieces to add onto your shotgun that will allow you to fire any kind of round you choose." Reebok elaborated. "It will be my finest work. Excalibur." Reebok fantasized with an anticipating smile.

"Are we… really taking about this?" Jaune asked.

"Of course we… um…" Reebok looked away feeling embarrassed. "I want to make it for you Jaune." Reebok said with a small blush.

"Well then…" Jaune rested his hand on Reebok's shoulder making him look to him. "I'd be honored if you'd make it for me. I want no one else to make, but you." Jaune said with a smile. Reebok looked at him with shock and disbelief, but then he smiled brightly.

"Then, could we exchange scroll numbers?" Reebok asked.

"Of course. I'd be glad to have another friend's number." Jaune said with a smile as he took out his scroll. Reebok took out his scroll as both he and Jaune exchanged numbers.

"It's done." Reebok said with a smile. "Thank you Jaune." Reebok thanked with a smile.

"Anytime buddy." Jaune said with a smile.

"Excuse me, Sir Alexander, Jaune." Seymour spoke making the two turn to them. "We have some unfortunate luck heading out way." Seymour said as he created a holographic hand with a finger pointing out the window. The two turned to see a Nevermore flying their way, giving a loud screech as it headed their way.

"Oh-" Juane started.

"Shit." Reebok ended.

The Nevermore tore through the bullhead apart, causing Jaune and Reebok to fall out with their luggage falling with them, albeit scattering around in the air. Jaune screamed as he stared down at the incoming ground.

'Shit! What to do!? Uh, aura! Just surround yourself and-' suddenly Jaune was scooped up by a pair of hands grabbing him by the arms. Jaune looked up to see it was Reebok flying with a white and silver jetpack on his back.

"It can turn into a jetpack!?" Jaune exclaimed with shock.

"Mm hm." Reebok said with a nod.

"That thing is so cool!" Jaune cheered.

"Seymour!" Reebok shouted as the little saucer came to him.

"Yes sir?"

"Find Crocea Mors for Jaune." Reebok ordered.

"Absolutely sir!" Seymour exclaimed as he flew off to retrieve Jaune's weaponry.

"Can't fight a Nevermore with just your bare fists." Reebok said with a smile as Jaune grinned at him. Suddenly they heard the beast screech making them look to see it coming at them. "Speak of the devil." Reebok said with new fear. "Evasive maneuvers!" Reebok screamed as he started to fly off, avoid the Nevermore's large beak. "Nitro!" Reebok shouted as the jetpack increased in speed, rocketing away from the Nevermore. Reebok then flew down, decreasing the speed as they came to the forest below. Once landing, Reebok released Jaune, immediately turned around as the jetpack then transformed into a sniper rifle, and Reebok instantly shot two bullets at the Nevermore, hitting it both in the eyes, causing it to screech in pain as it started flying around sporadically.

"Holy shit, you got him right in the eyes. He was like a thousand feet in the air! You're amazing man!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Thanks." Reebok said with a smile. Seymour then flew down to them holding Crocea Mors in a tractor beam as it then levitate up to Jaune.

"Your weapon Mr. Arc." Seymour said.

"T-thanks." Jaune said as he grabbed the hilt and strap of his sword and shield.

"Jaune, you wanna make history?" Reebok asked.

"Uh, depends." Jaune said.

"I study Grimm. I've learned things that not even veteran huntsman and huntresses even know about. The Nevermore, it can actually be controlled manually." Reebok said.

"No… way… how?" Jaune asked with shock and disbelief.

"I'm going to fly you up there, and when you land on its neck, stab your sword into the nape of it. You can use you sword as a controller, a joystick if you will." Reebok explained.

"Uh~…"

"Look, I know it sounds risky, but we're in a forest infested with Grimm. This is our only option to make it to civilization without fear of an ambush." Reebok explained. Jaune looked at the crazy flying now blind Nevermore in the sky.

"It's the best way to get out of here?" Jaune asked.

"Yes. I would carry you, but I'm not very physically fit, and Seymour can only catch inorganic matter in his tractor beam." Reebok added. Jaune made his decision.

"Fly me up there." Jaune said with a serious expression. Reebok looked at him in awe of his new determination, but then managed to nod as he grabbed Jaune, the C.I.C. transforming into a jetpack once more as then they rocketed into the sky. Jaune stared into the sky, staring at the Grimm flying in an insane pattern. The jetpack burst with new flames shooting out of the engines. The two flew pass the Nevermore, reaching above it.

"Get ready Jaune! I'm going to fly down and let you go!" Reebok said as he started flying down.

"What's the downside if I screw things up?" Jaune asked.

"Don't lose that confidence dude! I trust that you'll succeed!" Reebok said with sincerity. Jaune could feel Reebok was genuine in his response, which boosted his confidence even more. Once nearing the Grimm, Reebok released Jaune who was freefalling a bit until he landed atop of the Grimm, stabbing his into its back.

Jaune gritted his teeth as the wind came hitting his face. Jaune started climbing up the dark bird's back, using his sword to keep himself on the bird. The Grimm felt the sword stabs making it cry as it then did an Aileron Roll (Or better known as Fox McCloud's Barrel Roll. Aileron is the correct term, watch Death Battle for proof.) Jaune fought through the maneauver, but then he had to deal with a Barrel Roll (that actually moves in a helix motion. Fox McCloud vs. Bucky O'Hare), which made things more difficult. Once it was done, it moved up and down. Jaune stayed strong, until it ceased movement. He then resumed climbing, but the Nevermore moved down then up, causing Jaune to fly back, but as Jaune was rolling on the Nevermore's back, he stabbed his sword back onto the bird's tail.

The Nevermore screeched as it started moving in a worm like motion that was causing its tail to shoot up. Jaune's sword was coming out inch by inch as the Nevermore's tail was shooting up. Jaune had to think fast or he'll fly off. Jaune then had an idea. It was crazy and could lead to him falling anyway, but it was worth it. Jaune waited, until the Nevermore did the motion again. Once it did, Jaune retracted his sword as he was then catapulted further up forward. Jaune gave a scream as he raised his sword high. At the speed he was going, he was going to meet the Nevermore in literally two seconds. Timing it, Jaune managed to stab his sword straight into the neck of the Nevermore, making it screech in pain.

Jaune gritted his teeth as he directed his sword back to him, which caused the Nevermore to screech in pain as it slowed down. Jaune then straighten it as the Nevermore was flying in a casual fashion. Jaune had a look of pure shock on his face. He couldn't believe it. He was controlling a Nevermore.

…

Jaune Arc Is Controlling a Nevermore!

Jaune started to laugh with surprise and amazement.

"I don't believe it! I'm controlling a Nevermore!" Jaune shouted as he laughed with joy.

"I bet it feels great!" Jaune turned to see Reebok flying right beside him with a smile.

"Dude! You got to try it!" Jaune cheered with a grin.

"Nah, I'm not skilled like you are, or even have the guts." Reebok said.

"Dude, my skills aren't something to whistle at, and guts? I didn't even know they were this big!" Jaune exclaimed with a grin. Jaune then realized something. "Reebok! Our luggage!"

"I have that covered." Jaune turned to see Seymour holding all their luggage with his tractor beam. "Everything from Master Alexander's and your own items. Including your blue onesie, Sir Arc."

"Thanks Seymour. Though did you have to say that last part? Ah who cares? I'm riding a Nevermore!"

"The first to do so with full control too!" Reebok added.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am! I made history! Reebok you genius! None of this would have happened without you buddy!" Jaune cheered. Reebok smiled, happy to hear that.

"So where to now sirs?" Seymour asked.

"Uh… don't know. Didn't really thought about it." Jaune said.

"Well… we can't just go back to Beacon." Reebok said.

"True. And the trip home is far." Jaune said as he thought things over. "Let's head into town. When we're about a mile from the border of the city we'll ditch the Nevermore and head over on foot. We'll pay for a place to stay for the night." Jaune suggested.

"I agree." Reebok said.

"As do I." Seymour spoke.

"Say, um… wasn't there a pilot on that bullhead?" Jaune asked.

"Don't worry Jaune. Believe it or not, the bullhead that go to and from academies are auto-piloted, by A.I.s." Reebok explained.

"Oh, cool. Puts less stress on my mind." Jaune said with a calm smile as he, Reebok and Seymour flew off into the distance.

(

!

The two ex-students and Seymour, hidden back inside the Commander In Chief, had managed to rent a room in a small motel in Vale. The entered the two bedroom room, putting their stuff near the beds they chose.

Jaune sat down and sighed as he thought over the new plan on what to do.

"Hey Jaune." Reebok spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Want to order Chinese?" Reebok asked. Jaune thought it over for a second, before shrugging.

"Sure."

Once ordering they watched some T.V. to see the news talking about what is known as 'Beacon's Abandonment Issues'.

"Abandonment Issues? That seems kind of harsh." Reebok said as he and Jaune listened to the report.

" _Apparently the new issue of expulsion for students in Beacon was a law passed new councilman, Jacques Schnee. Our young reporter, Ernie Banx, managed to get a brief interview with Jacques Schnee earlier today." The Lisa Lavender spoke. On the screen was now Jacques Schnee with someone's arm extended to him with a mic being held in its grip._

" _Mr. Schnee, what is the reason for issuing this new law?" The reporter, Ernie, asked._

" _Isn't it obvious? Vale is losing not just economic value, but also credibility. Believe it or not, our school has the lowest grades of the Four Kingdoms. Our huntsman and huntress are becoming fewer in this world compared to our heyday. So far Beacon's past graduates work as teachers, but there are few in number out there protecting our kingdom. Many have perished in the past, but from previous records, they were students with low grades back in their days as students of Beacon. Many died young. It's a sad, sad thing. This law to pass is for everyone. Those with low grades are being let go to protect them from the future, for like in the past, they might be doomed to repeat it. This law is to protect everyone's interest and the lives of people's children. After all, even now our students' lives are at a higher risk. Might I have to remind the people of the Vale invasion of Grimm caused by the White Fang and Roman Torchwick?"_

" _Speaking of children, isn't your daughter a part of Beacon Academy?"_

" _Ah yes. My youngest daughter Weiss. I have nothing to worry about there. With the help of myself and the corporation she was raised to be a powerful fighter, just like my eldest daughter, Winter, who is a high ranking member in the Atlesian Army. She will become a great Huntress."_

" _Won't this decision cause controversy?"_

" _No doubt. People are sensitive to these subjects, but like in history, sacrifices must be made in order to protect our future. That's enough for today." Mr. Schnee walked away. The screen then went back to Lisa._

" _Headmaster of Beacon Ozpin has not been reached for comment. That is all to report so far on the Beacon Abandonment Issue. Back to you Cyril."_

Jaune sighed as he looked to his knees.

"You think headmaster Ozpin is taking this hard?" Reebok asked.

"Probably harder than anyone else." Jaune said. Reebok looked to Jaune, sensing great sadness, but he felt there was more to that sadness then what someone would normally think. Suddenly the room's phone rang. Reebok stood up, walked over and answered.

"Yes?" Reebok listened in. "Yeah that was us… okay. Thank you." Reebok hanged up the phone. "They're bringing up the food." Suddenly Reebok brought his hand up as he caught some money tossed by Jaune.

After their food was delivered, the sat at the table and started chowing down. They sat in silence thinking over their predicament.

"So um… what now? Just get on another bullhead in the morning?" Reebok asked.

"I don't know. Honestly I don't want to go back home." Jaune confessed.

"Why not?" Reebok asked with new curiosity.

"I… don't want to confront my family. I told them that I was going to be a hero. That the next time they see me, I'll be an Arc to remember." Jaune smiled at his vow, but then frowned. "Guess I failed at that."

"Hell no! You freaking rode a Nevermore and controlled it with your sword stabbed into its neck! I doubt any huntsman or wielder of Crocea Mors has ever done that before." Reebok said as Seymour then flew up next to him.

"I have many files of record of the history of Remnant and he's not wrong. You are officially the first." Seymour said as he then showed a holographic video of Jaune on the Nevermore. Jaune watched the video, seeing his struggle and how he avoided death, then how he succeeded.

"Wow… that's really me?" Jaune questioned still in disbelief.

"Of course." Seymour said.

"You're the bravest person I've ever met Jaune. You did what's was considered the impossible!" Reebok said.

"Well don't sell yourself short. You built the Commander In Chief, the greatest weapon ever! You saved us from falling and being eaten. You shot that thing's eyes out while it was in the sky! That's never been done before! Hell you even knew about that whole controlling thing! I wouldn't have done any of that if it wasn't for you!" Jaune exclaimed with a hug smile making Reebok smile and blush at the new praise. "By the way, how did you know about that?"

"Seymour here helped get X-rays and samples from various Grimms. I traveled a lot with my family." Reebok answered.

"And that my sword could control it?"

"Eh~, that was in theory." Reebok confessed looking away with an embarrassed blush and scratching the back of his head.

"… Oh…" Jaune stayed silent as he now knew he risked his life to perform a feat that was only theorized. Then again he should have realized this before since he is the first person to ever do that. "Well I'm not mad, because it worked!" Jaune cheered making Reebok smile. Jaune then looked down at the table as he thought about something. "We don't belong here." Jaune said with a now serious look.

"Huh?"

"We don't belong here. We never deserved to get expelled. Especially you! I mean when the bullhead got torn apart, you saved me from crashing! You knew how to deal with the Nevermore! You studied Grimm in ways others have not before! You built Seymour, who kick's ass!"

"And proud of it." Seymour said with pride and joy.

"And that." Jaune gestured to the Commander In Chief next to Reebok. "That is without a doubt **the** greatest weapon in history."

"I wouldn't know." Reebok said with a small smile.

"Dude, it turns into any kind of weapon you think of! It even turns into a jetpack! Do you even know how many people would want their weapons to not just become fire arms, but also a jetpack?!"

"People think that?" Reebok questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, none I know, but they should! Hell if Yang saw that, she would ask you to build her a Commander In Chief."

"Oh no. I am not building a duplicate." Reebok said as he grabbed the C.I.C. and held it close. "This is my baby and it's unique. There will never be another like him." Reebok said with a smile as he rubbed the C.I.C. affectionately. Jaune laughs making Reebok look at him.

"Sorry, it's just… you kind of remind me of Ruby when you hold it lovingly like that." Jaune said with a smile.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Reebok asked.

"What!? No~. She's not, well… she's a friend. My best friend." Jaune quickly said.

"Do you want her to be?" Reebok asked. Jaune stayed silent as his cheeks turned red.

"Well I mean, I wanted Weiss to be, but~… uh…" Now that Jaune thought about it, it's not like it would be a bad thing. 'I mean Ruby is cute, sweet and when she fights she is pretty hot, especially with those battle cries… did I just think Ruby was hot?'

"Weiss Schnee? I thought she was cold to everybody. Isn't that why she's called the Ice Queen?" Reebok questioned.

"Well yeah, but she's really cool."

"How?"

"… Um… she's a… huh…" Jaune had a hard time finding redeeming qualities.

"Well what about Ruby? Is she cool?"

"Of course! She's the best fighter I know along with Pyrrha. She's sweet, cool, is a great friend. If there is anyone I could turn to its Ruby. And Pyrrha."

"Oh~, they sound kind of equal." Reebok said with a grin.

"Shut up man." Jaune said with an embarrassed smirk as he pushed a laughing Reebok's arm playfully. "Anyway, listen, we don't deserve to lose out on the chance to be huntsman. You're a super genius-"

"And he's excellent in the field of medicine." Seymour added.

"Coolness factor raised." Jaune said making Reebok smile and blush. "And me… well I may not be much, but I freaking rode a Nevermore! And I was the leader of my team, and from what I remember, they think I was a great leader. Hell, Pyrrha said so!"

"Pyrrha Nikos said you are a great leader. Then you know that is true, because she is the definition of a great warrior and if she sees potential in you, then there is greatness." Reebok said.

"That's it. Potential. That's why Ozpin made Beacon. He didn't want us to waste any of it, so he made Beacon so we all could be better than what we ever thought possible. It just matters on us believing in that decision." Jaune said. Now he felt like he was understanding that speech on introductory day. Sort of.

"Jaune… if we're not going home… then what will we do?" Reebok asked. Jaune thought it over as he then had a new crazy idea.

"We'll make our own team." Jaune said.

"What?" A shocked Reebok questioned with wide eyes.

"We'll make our own team! You and me! Just because we got expelled doesn't mean we don't have the power to protect people when they need someone to save them! We'll take what we know and become a new team of independent huntsman!" Jaune cheered with a grin as he rose from the seat with his fist thrust to the sky.

"Whoa~." Reebok had stars for eyes as he stared at Jaune.

"Not to damper the mood, but an act like that will technically be considered illegal." Seymour said.

"Well, with this expulsion, no one will take us. It's on our permanent record, and Schnee's influence is strong that anybody will back him up, plus if you can't get good in Beacon no one will see worthiness in you." Reebok said with sad eyes.

"Even more motivation for this. I don't know about either of you, but I'm forming this team. You guys can leave if you don't want in. I'm not forcing you." Jaune said.

"Are you kidding? I can't let you do this alone Jaune. I want this too!" Reebok said with new vigor.

"Oh thank Monty, because I was scared of doing it alone." Jaune said as he sighed in relief.

"Well I'm with you through and through." Reebok said with a smile. Jaune then stood up and extended his hand forward.

"Partners?"

Reebok looked to the hand with wide eyes, but then he smiled, stood up and shook it.

"Partners." Reebok said as he shook his hand.

"Great! Now all that's left is to find two other people to join." Jaune said as they sat back down and resumed eating. Reebok thought for a bit, before something came to mind.

"You know, there is this guy I heard of who gets some good info. Maybe we could see if he knows anybody who'll be willing to join." Reebok suggested.

"Well then, let's head over when we're done." Jaune said as he ate some orange chicken.

"Right boss!" Reebok said with a smile.

"You don't have to call me that." Jaune said.

"Alright, pal."

)

!

The pair, with Seymour hidden inside C.I.C., were walking down the streets with Reebok leading the way.

"So who is this guy?" Jaune asked.

"His name is Junior. He runs this club called, The Klub, with a K. He hears just about anything from the underworld of crime. You know he gave Torchwick some of his boys for his heists?"

"So he's a criminal?" Jaune asked.

"More like a man who's flexible when it comes to the issue of money." Reebok said. " Oh and don't mention Yang Xiao Long. I heard she busted up Junior's place and he is sensitive about her whenever she is brought up in conversation." Reebok warned.

"Got it." Jaune said. It took a while until the two ex-students finally made it to The Klub. "Why would he put it in a dark place like this? And under a bridge too."

"Criminals come here. He figured this would work." Reebok answered as they entered the club.

Once walking in they saw the place was packed. They looked around to see the flashing lights, people dancing and the DJ was wearing a… oversized bear head?

"So um… who's Junior?" Jaune asked.

"Well he doesn't look like a kid." Reebok joked as he laughed. Jaune was confused so Reebok coughed. "That's him." Reebok pointed to the bartender.

"Oh, I get it!" Jaune laughed as he realized that Junior was a middle aged man with a full beard and chubby face.

"See. Anyway, let's hurry before they ask about our age." Reebok said as he and Jaune made their way to the bar, walking through the dance floor.

"Why would the workers of a club care about our age when criminals come here?" Jaune asked, but he unfortunately bumped a guy, making him drop his drink onto the dance floor. The person in general looked over to see the blonde walking away with a dark with green tinted hair walking away.

"I don't know. A sense of minor morality maybe." Reebok said. The two never noticed the glare that the person was giving. Once making it to the bar, the two looked to Junior. "Excuse me, Junior."

"Yes?" Junior turned to the two teens. "Hey, how old are you?"

"Old enough to know about this place." Reebok answered.

"Good enough." Junior said with a shrug. "What's your poison?"

"Uh, strawberry sunrise." Jaune spoke up. Junior looked to him.

"Are you related to a blond girl who's on fire when-"

"No, but I know her. Listen we're here because we want some info about-"

"Hey!" The three turned to see a tall blonde young man who seemed to be the same age as Jaune and Reebok. He was good looking with purple eyes and blonde mop hair wearing a long sleeved top that was white, but the sleeves, shoulder and raised collar were black along with a black strap across the collar; it also had white lapels in the center of the torso with a black stripe at the ends. The top exposed the chest to reveal a low V neck black shirt that exposed half his muscular chest and a pendant of a silver sun tied around his neck. His pants were black, his shoes were black and pointed, fingerless gloves with a square hole on the back and a black belt with gold belt buckle. "Blondie!"

Jaune looked side to side to see if there was another blonde around. Jaune looked back and pointed to himself, mouthing 'me?'

"Yes you!" The other blonde shouted as he made his way to Jaune and grabbed him by the collar. "You spilt my drink… and didn't even apologized!" The blonde shouted with gritting teeth as it looked like a fiery aura was on his shoulders. Jaune stared at him with wide eyes.

"Sorry."

Jaune was then sent flying as he then slide across the dance floor as everyone broke away and stared at Jaune. Jaune sat up as he stared at the other blonde who made his way to him, cracking his knuckles as his body was surrounded in fire.

"Oh shit." Jaune cursed with new worry and fear.

"It's you!" Junior shouted in shock.

"We'll catch up later Junior." The tall blonde said with a grin.

"How do you keep finding me!?" Junior shouted as he ran off.

"That can't be good." Jaune said as he stood up from the ground and patted away anything dirty on his clothes. Jaune then unfolded his shield as the other blonde sent a punch, and despite blocking the punch with his shield, Jaune was sent skidding back far. "Not good! Not at all!" Jaune cried as everyone then ran away screaming.

The other blonde jumped forward and sent a double kick to Jaune's shield, making him skid back more. The he started punching the shield, causing Jaune's arms to vibrate with pain as he was skidding back a bit. Then the tall blonde grabbed the shield, pulled it away and head-butted Jaune, sending him skidding on his back. Jaune quickly rolled into a crouching position and got his sword ready.

The tall blonde heard something from behind, making him turn around as he used the shield to block the bullets sent by Reebok using sniper rifle mode. Jaune charged towards the tall blonde with his sword ready, but the blonde threw the shield, hitting Jaune in the head.

"What the!?" Reebok shouted.

Jaune held his head, shaking it to rid himself of the dizzy feeling, before he looked to find the blonde was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Jaune asked.

"He went right through the floor!" Reebok shouted pointing towards a hole in the ground that was also singed around and within the hole.

"How did he-" suddenly a spiral of fire came from the ground right beside Jaune and then dissipated as the tall blonde was now there, delivering an air roundhouse to Jaune's face, sending him away. Reebok quickly aimed, but the taller blonde went back into the floor, via fire spiral. He then came up next to Reebok, punching him, sending him a long way.

Jaune groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head. He then heard yelling as he looked up to see the other blonde coming down on him. Jaune screamed as he rolled away to avoid the punch, but once the fist slammed down, a shockwave of fire, followed, sending Jaune flying.

Jaune screamed as he flew in the air. Suddenly he was caught in the air as Reebok was using his jetpack mode.

"Whoa~, where did he get that?" The tall blonde wondered with wide eyes.

"He's too good!" Jaune said.

"I think I have something that'll help. You ever hear that fighters focus on muscle movement in a battle?" Reebok asked.

"… No~, but that could be… helpful." Jaune said. Suddenly the taller blonde below sent a punch towards their direction as a blast of fire came out of the fist, rocketing to them, but Reebok evaded it. "Oh what the hell!?" Jaune shouted.

"It's probably his semblance." Reebok said as more fireballs were shot their way. "Seymour, the goggles, now!"

Seymour then came out of the jetpack with a pair of goggles carrying a parit of green goggles in its tractor beam.

"Here you go Mr. Arc." Seymour said. Jaune took them and put them on as he then saw data on the lenses as it had lines directing to certain body parts of the other blonde, mainly of his arms, showing the movements of each punch.

"Whoa~." Jaune said as he adjusted the goggles.

"Go get 'em." Reebok said as he let Jaune fall, but the fall wasn't high, so Jaune managed to land on the floor, safely.

Jaune looked up in time to see the other blonde charging with a roar and a flaming fist cocked back. Jaune was worried, but the goggles showed some info and informed him to attack. Jaune quickly swung up as he parried the punch, causing the fist to be pushed away and the taller blonde to stumble back. Jaune thought he could slash at him, but the goggles told him he was going for a knee, so Jaune moved back before the knee could meet him and then sent a horizontal slash, causing harm to the taller blonde. The blonde attacker growled as he then went for a barrage of punches. Jaune screamed a bit of a high pitched scream as he then started slashing where the goggles told him to attack.

Blades and fiery punches clashed with one another.

'How am I even doing this!?' Jaune wondered to himself.

Reebok landed as he stared at the clash.

'Whoa Jaune… you're amazing.' Reebok thought with amazement.

Jaune then sent a hard upward swing that sent a fist going up, then a down one, sending the other away, before spinning and slashing, then kicking him in the torso, but the other blonde grabbed Jaune's leg, so Jaune quickly leaped off his free foot and kicked the taller blonde across the face, but he still wouldn't let go as Jaune fell on his back. Reebok quickly sent bullets flying at the taller blonde, hitting him, forcing him to release Jaune as he stepped back a bit. Jaune quickly got up and sent a slash, but the taller blonde grabbed the blade between his hands. The taller blonde gave a grin, while Jaune stared at him with worry, but then he immediately head-butted the taller blonde, but that was a bad decision as Jaune fell back onto his butt, holding his head while the taller blonde smirked as he took a few steps towards Jaune, but then he was hit in the stomach by a rocket as he was then sent flying away and then hit a pillar, exploding upon impact.

Jaune turned to see Reebok had the C.I.C. in bazooka form.

"Good one." Jaune said. Suddenly three small balls of fire flew towards Jaune and then combined together in front of him as the taller blonde was now in front of him as then he was punched in the face, sending him flying, and then he went into the ground and came out behind Reebok and kicked him, sending him flying as both he and Jaune slammed into one another. The two groaned as they then laid on the ground. "So, um… I have an idea… but it depends…"

"Depends on what?" Reebok asked.

The taller blonde came out the floor a bit away from them. Seeing if they had enough, but then Jaune got up, lifted up the goggles for a second as he glared seriously at the taller blonde before pulling them back over his eyes. The taller blonde looked a bit surprised, but he shrugged as he was about to come at Jaune, but Jaune roared as he charged at him, leaped into the air, spun sideways fast as he was descending upon the taller blonde, but the blonde went back into the ground, via spiral fire, before Jaune's sword slammed onto the ground.

Jaune then focused on the goggles as they warned him where the other blonde will pop up. Suddenly he popped up next to Jaune, as the knight sent a slash that met a kick, before he went back into the ground. Jaune was now forced to meet every attack his way, as the taller blonde kept coming up from different spots.

'It's like some crazy game of whack-a-mole!' Jaune thought as he kept focusing on meeting every attack.

Reebok got ready as the Commander In Chief started to shift, transforming into a large weapon.

Jaune continued to block and parry all the attacks, but after a while, the spiral fire came in front of him as the taller blonde then kicked him, sending him flying back. Jaune then rolled back, as he was now on one knee as he panted.

"Sir Jaune." Jaune looked to see Seymour handing him his shield with his tractor beam.

"Thanks." Jaune handed Seymour his sword. Jaune then ran back as Seymour dashed towards the tall blonde, earning his attention as Seymour fired the sword at the taller blonde, forcing him to dodge to the side. However as Seymour provided the assault, Jaune ran back to Reebok who commanded the Commander In Chief to transform into a large cannon. Jaune quickly jumped in feet first with his shield readied in front of him. "Fire!" Jaune shouted as Reebok fired him out of the cannon.

After the taller blonde had avoided the sword, he finally noticed Jaune rocketing towards him, shield first, just a moment too late as Jaune slammed into him, sending them both flying until they hit the bar.

Reebok quickly transformed C.I.C. back into an assault rifle as he slowly made his way towards the bar with Seymour flying beside him. Ready to fire at the taller blonde, he noticed the shelves in the bar fell over with their glasses. Hoping Jaune was fine, he quickened his pace, but when he saw a hand grab the counter, Reebok stopped and readied himself.

Jaune stood up and sighed as he used the bar counter for support.

"Jaune!" Reebok exclaimed with a smile as he rushed forward with Seymour. Jaune got on the counter and rolled off it over to the other side, falling down to the floor as he moaned. "You alright?" Reebok asked as he knelt down next to Jaune.

"Stupidest… idea… ever. Don't let me do that again." Jaune said.

"Depends if you're not stubborn the next time." Reebok said with a smile as he help Jaune up.

"That… was…" Jaune and Reebok quickly turned to the bar with their weapons readied. "Awesome!" The taller blonde shot out from behind the other end of the counter with a grin and his fists pumped to the air. Jaune and Reebok looked at him with confused wide eyes before turning to one another. "That was freaking metal! You guys, I confused for nerds, but that was freaking ballsy. You have my respect. Put her there." The taller blonde said with a grin as he extended his hand towards them. Okay, now they were more confused as they stared at the hand then glanced at him. "Oh come on, I'm not gonna bite." The taller blonde said. The two just stared at him, not believing his notion. "You know what, that's fine. I did attack you for spilling my drink." The taller blonde said bring his hand back and putting both up.

"Which I'm sorry for." Jaune quickly said.

"Thank you." The tall blonde said with a smile. "Anyway, allow me to elucidate you on my identity. Leon 'Agni' Kai. Friends call me Leon. And only friends. Others call me Agni." Leon introduced himself with a grin as he extended his hand back to them.

"Uh… Juane."

"Full name." Leon said.

"Jaune Arc." Jaune introduced himself as he shook Leon's hand.

"Alexander Hephaestus Willard, but people just call me Reebok. Don't know why." Reebok introduced himself as he shook Agni's hand.

"Nice to meet you both. You go to Beacon?" Agni asked as he jumped over the counter.

"Well, we used to, until Schnee expelled us along with others with low grades." Jaune said.

"Yeah, I heard of that law. Sucks." Agni said. "So you two here to drown your miseries away?"

"Actually we came to see if Junior had any info on people with skill who aren't connected to any schools." Reebok said.

"Why is that?" Agni asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because we're forming a team. We don't want to give up on being huntsman so we're forming a team that will help out anyone who needs a defender." Jaune explained.

"Ah~, that's so cool! Let me join!" Agni exclaimed with a grin.

"Huh?" Jaune and Reebok questioned as they leaned back a bit.

"Wait, this is kind of sudden. I mean you're strong and all, but you did try to-"

"Hey!" The three turned to see Junior with his men, glaring at them. "I came all this way so I wouldn't have to deal with you! And yet you found me again! This is the fourth time Agni! AND IT'S GOING TO BE THE LAST!" Junior shouted.

"So~, how do you know Junior?" Reebok asked.

"I used to hit up his old club all the time, but after a month he just moved away. I managed to find him again, then he left, then again, and he left, then that happened again and now we're here." Agni elaborated.

"Uh, you ever think he's been moving all the time, because he's avoiding you… specifically?" Jaune asked rhetorically.

"Hm… never thought of that." Agni said with a small frown. "Yo Junior! Do you hate me?" Agni called out. Junior's response was taking a bazooka and firing a rocket at the trio, forcing them to jump out of the way. "Was that a yes or no?" Agni asked.

"That's A Major Yes!" Jaune shouted.

"We could have sat down and talked about this!" Agni called out.

"Surround them and kill them all!" Junior shouted.

"What did we do!?" Jaune and Reebok shouted.

"You egged him on to damage more of my club! You just had to fight back! You're all paying for this one way or another!" Junior shouted as his men surrounded the three in a circle, holding their guns towards them. Jaune, Reebok and Agni stood in the center, with their back together.

"Just to let you guys know, I don't have any money to pay for all this." Agni whispered to them.

"We figured." Reebok said as he readied C.I.C.'s assault rifle mode. Seymour then flew by with Jaune sword and handed it to the blonde knight.

"Thanks Seymour." Jaune thanked the flying device.

"You own this flying saucer?" Agni asked pointing to Seymour.

"I built him, but I don't own him. He's free like any other being." Reebok said.

"I like you." Agni said with a smile.

"Hope you guys are ready to fight through, because that seems to be the only option." Jaune said.

"I really like you." Agni said with a grin.

"Reebok… any chance you got a force field hidden in the Commander?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, but I think Seymour would gladly allow his assistance there." Reebok said with a smirk.

"As you wish sir." Seymour said as he glowed.

"FIRE!" Junior shouted as he noticed the flying saucer glowing. His men shot at the trio and robot, but suddenly they were surrounded by a sphere shaped force field.

"Whoa~!" Agni exclaimed in amazement. Reebok then quickly disarmed the thugs with one bullet each shot at them.

"Move!" Reebok shouted as the three along with Seymour made a dash for the exit; the force field moving with them as they ran over two of the men, like they were a bowling ball.

"Holy crap! We're a bowling ball! Let's run them over before we go!" Agni exclaimed with a grin.

"Uh… Jaune." Reebok turned to the knight. Jaune looked back as he saw Junior's men on their tail, shooting at them.

"I say yes. U turn!" Jaune ordered.

"Yes!" Agni cheered with a grin as he thrust both his fists up. They all then made a U turn as they charged at the men. Junior's men skidded to a halt as they ran away. Junior watched as his men were getting pancakes by three teens and a tiny flying saucer.

"What the hell do I pay you morons for!?" Junior shouted with annoyance. Junior grumbled as he face palmed, but then he saw that the three in the ball were heading for him. Junior quickly used his bazooka and shot a rocket at the group, causing an explosion as it made contact with the force field and a cloud of smoke. Jaune jumped out of the cloud, giving a war cry as he slashed down at Junior's bazooka, disarming him, and then kicked him to the floor.

"Ah ha, yes!" Agni cheered, slamming his fists together as he and Reebok joined Jaune, one standing by each side while Seymour floated next to Reebok.

Junior crawled away from them with new worry.

"Melanie! Miltia!" Junior shouted as a pair of twins, one wearing white with long black hair in a hime cut and the other wearing red and had shorter hair, jumped down in front of Junior, ready to fight.

"Uh~, they're new." Agni said.

The white clothed twin readied her bladed heals while her sister readied a sort of claw weapons.

"Um…" Jaune found no words to say.

"Seymour, smokescreen!" Reebok shouted.

"Yes sir!" Seymour shouted as he quickly shot out a pellet, causing a cloud of smoke to form after breakage. This allowed the trio to make a mad dash to the main entrance. Agni opened the door as the three and robot made a mad dash to get as far away from the club as possible.

Once making it a safe distance, or at least they assumed, they stopped and took a breather.

"Oh man that was intense." Jaune said. "Safe to say that was one of the craziest nights of my life."

"Same here." Reebok said.

"Yep. So where are we sleeping?" Agni asked with a smile. Jaune and Reebok looked to one another as they thought it over.

"Well he is strong and willing to join." Reebok said.

"True." Jaune said. He then turned to Agni. "You can come as long as you don't kill us." Jaune said.

"Sweet!" Agni cheered with a grin as the three walked down the streets with Agni wrapping his arms around Jaune and Reebok while Seymour flew beside them.

(

!

Guards were waiting by a shore as they stared off to a freighter from the Schnee Corporation, with tanks of dust aboard.

"So the boss is bringing in more shipments since he owns this part of Vale now, huh?" One guard spoke.

"Yep." The other answer.

Suddenly they heard some sort of sound making them look around.

"Holy halibut! Look!" The first guard shouted, pointing forward as he and the other guard now stared at part of the ocean freezing, leading towards the freighter, freezing the entire ship once making contact.

"What in the world…" Suddenly the two guards heard walking making them turn to see a person with long silver hair wearing a black long coat, black fedora, black pants and black knee high boots, walking over to them, but the most distinct feature of the person were a pair of metallic gauntlets that stopped at the elbows and midnight blue orbs inside the palms of the gauntlets. "Freeze!" The guard pointed their firearms at the person, but with a move of his middle and index fingers on both hands, the two guards slammed into each other, hard, rendering them unconscious.

The person in black then levitated off the ground and towards the freighter. Once making it, he stared down at all the frozen workers aboard. The frozen people were then levitating and heading for shore, where they were thawed out, leaving their unconscious bodies on the shore. The person in black then landed onto shore as well, then turned towards the freighter, brought a hand up as the orb in the palm glowed purple and then tightened it into a fist as the freighter shattered to pieces.

(

!

The three made it back to the room and went to get dressed for bed.

Jaune wore his onesie, which Agni laughed at, and Reebok giggled at the sight. Jaune was annoyed, but seeing their pajamas and in comparison… his were… lame.

I mean, Agni was dressed in just a pair of black pants, exposing his muscular body. Obviously Yang would drool over it. Hell even Reebok had better PJs. He had a white shirt with the head of Frankenstein on it and orange, black and purple horizontal striped pants.

He had… a blue onesie complete with bunny slippers and Pumpkin Pete's face on the chest.

(For those who don't know, that bunny face that Jaune also has on his hoodie under his chest plate is Pumpkin Pete. This was confirmed in the first episode of Volume 4. Although I started writing this in September along with the first two chapters of Arc to the Past. Sometimes there are advantages to being too busy.)

"Okay, fine, my PJs suck. Happy?" Jaune said with a frown.

"Dude, just rip the top off and the bunny slippers." Agni said.

"No way! This cost a lot of box tops along with my hoodie!" Jaune argued.

"You mean you willingly got that on your own free will through effort?" Agni questioned, before he then burst with laughter.

"Oh go suck a toe." Jaune said as he rested on the room's couch.

"By the way, thanks for letting me take the bed Jaune." Agni said as he sat on the bed.

"Eh heh, what are friends for." Jaune said with a small frown as he lied down on the couch with his hands behind his head.

"So anyway, I was thinking of being the team marketer." Agni said.

"Marketer?" Jaune questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know, we need to let people know who we are! But they need stuff like catchy jingles and a slogan for our group. Really catches the eye." Agni said with a smile as he picked at his nails with his thumb. "By the way, what's the group's name?" Agni asked.

"We haven't thought of it yet." Reebok said.

"We need a fourth member." Jaune said.

"Then let's hold auditions!" Agni said.

"Yeah, like people would want to join a technically legal team of 'amateurs'." Jaune said.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I ain't no amateur." Agni said.

"You don't even have a weapon." Jaune said.

"Never got around to getting one." Agni said lying down on his side.

"I could make him one." Reebok said.

"Awesome!" Leon cheered with a grin and his fists up.

"What kind of weapon would you like?" Reebok asked.

"Rocket Launchers! Oh and gloves to punch people with!" Agni said with a grin.

"… That… actually might be a challenge." Reebok said.

Suddenly a ringing was heard. Jaune looked to the coffee table near the couch to see it was his scroll. Once grabbing it, Jaune looked to see it was Ruby calling him.

"Hello?" Jaune answered.

" _Jaune? Jaune is that really you?!"_ Ruby called out from the other end.

"Yeah, who else would it be?" Jaune said.

" _Say something Jaune would say!"_

"Ruby, your acting weird."

" _Say something!"_

"Jeez~, calm down Crater Face." He then heard Ruby gasp on the other end.

" _It really is you! Guys! Jaune's alive!"_ Ruby shouted. Jaune then heard others on the other end saying things. He heard Pyrrha thanking Monty, Nora constantly saying 'where is he?' over and over again, and he thought heard Weiss ask if he's okay… unusual. _"Jaune, how did you survive? What happened?"_

"Oh, you heard about the bullhead being attacked, huh?" Jaune said.

" _Yeah! What happened?"_

"Nothing. Just an attack by a Nevermore. Tore right through the bullhead. Reebok and I managed to survive and beat the thing together." Jaune said.

" _Who's Reebok?"_ Ruby asked.

"He's the other guy who was with me on the bullhead. AND HE'S A FREAKING GENIUS! He made a pill that cures motion sickness! I felt completely fine throughout the ride home, until the Nevermore attacked. Oh and he built the coolest weapon ever! It's usually in the form of a briefcase, but it transform into literally anything! Sniper, machine gun, a cannon, it even transforms into a jetpack! A jetpack Ruby! You tell me a weapon that could do that!" Jaune shouted with excitement and a huge grin.

" _Awesome!"_ Ruby cheered with new excitement. Jaune could tell she was about ready to explode with excitement. _"But wait, Jaune, if that's all true, then why was he expelled?"_ Ruby asked. A legitimate question on her end. Jaune pulled the phone back and looked to Reebok. Reebok could tell just from his face what his friend on the other end asked.

"It's okay Jaune." Reebok said with a smile. He trusted Jaune, and whoever the blonde knight trusted, he would as well. Jaune nodded as he put the phone back to his ear.

"Truth is, he was good on the field, but he has this constant instinct to switch weaponry, but the weapons he was always given on the field always contrast to his next strategy, so he had low grades there, but don't get me wrong, he is a genius and he's a great combatant. I mean he shot the Nevermore's eyes out without any real effort while it was still high in the sky. He had went to work to make the Commander In Chief, but… by the time it was finish… Schnee already passed the law." Jaune said.

"Dude." Agni looked to Reebok feeling sympathetic.

"Honestly… I'm not really feeling anything positive with Schnee. I mean if he let a guy as amazing as Reebok go then the guy's probably going senile." Jaune said with a frown. Reebok smiled at Jaune, feeling happy to hear his friend defend and praise him. "Uh… if Weiss takes offense, tell her sorry, but I don't really like her father." Jaune said. Ruby told Weiss what Jaune just said.

" _She said its fine. She actually agrees with you about his law."_ Ruby said.

"Well that's good to hear." Jaune said with a smile. "Anyway, how's it been over there?"

" _Well after what we heard, you kind of gave us a heart attack, but other than that, um… Team JNPR is going to keep the J."_

"Really?" Jaune frowned with gloom. "They say who's going to be the J?" Jaune asked.

" _Actually it's probably someone you know. Jane Arc."_

"My sister!? She's coming to Beacon!?" Jaune asked with new excitement.

" _Are you mad?"_ Ruby asked with worry.

"Mad? I'm happy! She's great! She's an amazing fighter! She…" Jaune then looked over to Crocea Mors and gained a steely gaze. "She needs a weapon. I'll send Crocea Mors over." Jaune said, shocking Reebok, Seymour and Ruby.

" _Jaune, no! It's your weapon-"_

"No. I don't deserve it. I mean I just took it and… well… I never really got accepted into Beacon in the first place anyway. She deserves it." Jaune said with conviction.

" _Jaune… please don't feel like this."_

"Don't worry about it. I got the best weapon's smith with me! The minute he finishes my new weapon, I'm sending Crocea Mors over." Jaune said with a smile as Reebok smiled with excitement, pride and feeling honored to make Jaune's new weapon.

" _What kind of weapon?"_ Ruby instinctively asked.

"Well a sword, but… big… strong, yet I can swing it with no wind resistance despite length! And she'll become a gun! A shotgun! Oh and it'll shoot electricity too!"

"Dude, calm down, I can barely process this, let alone write it all down!" Reebok said with a wide smile as he wrote everything down.

"And I'll call it… Excalibur." Jaune said with a grin.

" _Cool~."_

"Anyway, I'll talk to you later okay? Later Ru-" but suddenly his scroll was stolen.

"Hi, Ruby is it? Name's Agni, friends call me Leon, I'm Jaune's new friend." Agni said with a smile.

" _Oh… hello. I didn't know Jaune had another friend."_

"Well we met earlier today. He spilt my drink, and I tried to kick his butt, but he kicked mine, and we hit it off and I joined the team he's making. You would be proud of your boyfriend." Agni said with a smile making Jaune and Ruby blush red at the boyfriend comment.

"Agni!" Jaune shouted as he tried to grab his phone, but Agni effortlessly kept him at bay with just a single hand.

" _Oh! No, no, no, I'm not Jaune's… wait, team?"_

"Yep. Jaune decided to form a team, and I joined. We only need one last member."

"Agni shut up!" Jaune shouted.

"I mean technically our team's going to be illegal."

"AGNI! Give Me Back the Phone!"

"Anyway, it was nice to talk to you, I just wanted to fill you in on things, cause it seemed like Jaune left a few things out. Well I'll let you say goodnight to your boyfriend. Send him some kiss and heart emoji, he'll need it since he's barely surviving without you."

"You Suck!" Jaune shouted.

"Bye. Here Jaune." Agni tossed Jaune's scroll back to him. Jaune glared at his annoying fellow blonde who gave him a toothy grin, a wink and two thumbs up as he headed to bed.

"Uh… hey, sorry about that." Jaune said.

" _What was that about an illegal team?"_ Ruby asked. Jaune sighed.

"Dammit Leon." Jaune said shaking his head.

" _Jaune~."_

"It's… I'm not going back home. I refuse to let everything I worked for, everything Reebok worked for, be in vain. I'm not going to sit down and roll over for Schnee. I've decided to prove him wrong by making my own team. I don't know what it'll be called, but what matters is that when we're ready, we're going to show the Vale that they were wrong about Me and Reebok. That they were wrong about the others. I'm not going to change my mind, and even if it's technically illegal, I don't care. Someone needs to show them that the council made a mistake." Jaune said.

" _Jaune… that's… huh? Oh… Pyrrha wants to talk to you."_

"Pyrrha?" Jaune questioned with surprise. He then heard the phone being handed over to someone else.

" _Jaune."_

"Hey Pyrrha."

" _This illegal team your forming… are you sure of it? This can lead to some consequences and most likely, unwanted attention."_ Pyrrha said with concern.

"I know… and I'm sure of it. I want to do this. I want to make a team that'll show everyone that just because you might be the weakest of the bunch, doesn't mean you can never get stronger." Jaune said with pure determination. Jaune couldn't see it, but on the other end, Pyrrha was smiling. Proud of Jaune. He is finally becoming the hero she knew he could be. She just wished she could be there by his side doing it with him.

" _Jaune… please be careful."_

"I will. You won't need to worry."

" _I'll always worry Jaune… you're important to me."_

Jaune smiled at her words.

"You're important to me too Pyrrha. I miss you." Jaune said.

" _I miss you too."_ Pyrrha said with a sad smile. _"I better hand the phone over to Ruby now. Goodbye Jaune. Have sweet dreams."_

"You too." Jaune said with a smile. He then heard the phone being handed back to Ruby.

" _Jaune… please be careful. I… we all love you and miss you."_ Ruby said, with a blush he couldn't see on the other end.

"Don't worry. I'll be just fine. I hope we all meet again someday." Jaune said with a somber smile.

" _Me too."_ Ruby said.

" _Jaune! Don't forget us! We'll always be Team JNPR!"_ Nora shouted.

" _You better keep calling Vomit Boy."_ Yang said.

" _Good luck Jaune."_ Ren said.

" _What you're doing… I respect it."_ Blake said.

" _Just… just don't get arrested or into too much trouble. I don't want to have to come and bail you out myself."_ Weiss said on the other end.

Jaune smiled. Apparently Ruby put him on speaker. He was happy to hear his friends' voices again.

"I'll be fine. I'm a survivor believe it or not." Jaune said with pride.

" _We believe you Jaune. Same as always."_ Pyrrha said with a smile on the other end.

" _We'll talk to you later. We miss you~!"_

"I miss you guys too." Jaune said with a smile as he then shed a tear. "I love you all. Thanks for everything." Jaune said with a smile before he hung up.

"Sounds like you got some real good friends there." Agni said.

"Yeah. The best." Jaune said as he put his scroll down.

"And now you have two more best friends." Agni said with a smile.

"Three. Don't forget Seymour." Reebok said with a smile.

"Oh right, can't forget the flying saucer." Agni said with a grin.

Jaune looked to them. They were the first two, or should he say three, member of his new team. And he felt happy to know them and have them on his side, despite only knowing them for a day. He knew things would turn out alright.

"Alright guys. Let's get some sleep. We'll need as much energy for tomorrow. You never know." Jaune said.

"True." Agni said with a smile as he then clapped his hands as the lights went out.

"I didn't know we had that." Reebok said.

"Hey Jaune. From what I hear you're pretty close with this Pyrrha girl. I never took you for a playa." Agni said with a grin, only to get hit in the face with a pillow by Jaune. Don't ask him how he did it when the lights were out, just accept it.

"Good night Agni." Jaune said with annoyance.

!

Standing atop of a building, the dark clad person with the gauntlets stared down at the dock, admiring his work of destruction to the Schnee Corporation's cargo for the city.

"Just one of the few ways I'll hurt you." The young person said as the figure then floated away.

End of Chapter 1

Hope you all enjoyed it. Honestly, I love the characters of this story. I mean I already thought out this story and the characters and I love the chemistry I plan for Jaune's team. I kind of have this thing where my imagination makes new chapters all on its own sometimes, along with character interactions.

Anyway, thanks for reading my story. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. It was fun to write. Hopefully you'll stick with me.

Thanks again.

Takeshi1225, out!


End file.
